


Don't Let Me Go

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Silas Groves Modern AU [1]
Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hugs, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Silas Groves x Reader MODERN AU Headcanon that eventually turned into a small drabble.Colonel Groves retired from military service, but is still haunted by the demons of his past. It’s easy to go away from the war, but getting the war out of your mind – it’s a completely different story.





	Don't Let Me Go

_**** _

Colonel Groves retired from military service, but is still haunted by the demons of his past. It’s easy to go away from the war, but getting the war out of your mind – it’s a completely different story. For the most of his life Silas Groves has been a soldier. Army was his life. His heart is craving for peace now, but he forgot that feeling. He doesn’t even know where to start. Maybe he just didn’t deserve “normal” life? He did a lot of really unpleasant things back in the days, and they don’t let him go. Lonely and troubled, he finds escape at a local bar.

This gloomy bearded man is a frequent visitor at the place where you work as a bartender every evening. He takes his place at the counter, in the corner and orders a glass of whiskey. He is always calm and polite, and deep in his thoughts. Something in his look makes your heart shrink, but you never dare to ask him anything. He doesn’t seem like a talkative guy; sometimes he even puts headphones in his ears. You don’t know what does he listen, but you’re sure the main purpose of these headphones is to show that their owner just wants to be left alone. So you never bother him. He is really observant though. Once there were too many clients in the bar and you completely forgot where you put the shaker. He remembered it better than you and pointed you where it is. Nice of him.

***

One day your really annoying ex-boyfriend appears at the bar. He acts like a complete asshole and doesn’t let you work normally. At some point he forcefully grabs your arm to make you face him and listen to him.

\- Let her go, - you suddenly hear someone’s quiet yet stern voice. It’s your silent gloomy customer.

\- What did you just say, dude? - your ex gives him a hateful glance.

\- I said, let her go, punk. Don’t make me say it again. You will most definitely regret it.

He doesn’t even raise his voice, but there is something is his tone that makes you instantly realize: this man isn’t kidding.

After the end of your shift that mysterious customer suddenly suggests to accompany you home in case your ex is somewhere around waiting.

\- It’s really nice of you, - you say, a little baffled. - But… look, I don’t even know your name…

\- Silas.

***

Since then, it became Groves’ tradition to accompany you home every night. He feels good around you. He can feel your inner light which makes him forget about the past and finally feel at peace with himself and the world around him. Day by day you get closer to each other. He tells you some stuff about himself and his previous job, but it’s obvious that he doesn’t like talking about it very much, so you don’t insist. You feel attracted to him and sense that this feeling is mutual and it’s growing.

One night as you and Silas approach your place you finally ask if he wants to come in for a cup of coffee. After a moment of hesitation he nods with a hint of a smile. Coffee becomes your tradition too.

After one of such coffee encounters you spot a nice movie on TV which you usually turn on as a background, and suggest him to watch it together. He agrees and soon you’re both are sitting on the sofa close to each other. Maybe even a bit too close, you can feel some sort of a nervous tension… but don’t want to move away from him. His arm is on the headrest behind your back and eventually you lean in to rest your head on his shoulder. He tenses for a second but then you feel his fingers stroking your upper arm softly. You relax, feeling his warmth, and soon get a little bit drowsy, tired after a hard working day. You’re about to doze off when his hand reaches you, fingers gently running through your hair removing them from your face. You lift your eyes meeting his gaze and suddenly get completely blown away by the beauty of his emerald green eyes. He looks at you for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft and careful kiss on your mouth. His lips are warm against yours. His beard tickles your skin but it feels strangely enjoyable. As he doesn’t get any protest from your side, his kisses become deeper, eager and hungry and very soon the movie is forgotten and you take Silas by the hand, guiding him to your bedroom.

Your sex is passionate and intense. Groves tries his best to be gentle with you, but at some point he can’t help but getting quite rough – it’s been a long while since he touched a woman. It’s been a long while since a woman touched him with tenderness and affection. He’s overwhelmed; all senses become strong and subtle. But still, before letting himself go he manages to make you come at least twice, panting and writhing underneath him, desperately grabbing onto his broad shoulders and tugging on his hair which he gave up cutting for a while.

***

You wake up to see the bed next to you empty.

You find him in the kitchen sitting at the table with a glass of water in silence. You approach and sit next to him.

\- Silas, what’s bothering you? - You ask quietly.

\- You… really don’t want to know this, y/n.

You reach his hand and squeeze it tight, looking him in the eye.

\- Just tell me. Get it off your chest. You clearly need it.

And he gives up. He tells you everything. About the army. Tough missions and the decisions which might not be his best. The guilt which stays with him forever. About the fear and confusion he experienced as he retired and how you lit up his dark and troubled existence, gave him so much needed peace and calm. With you he finally felt like home. He confesses he has feelings for you but can’t help thinking that you deserve a better guy, not him – a complete mess, haunted by his past, not knowing what to do with his life.

All the time you’re holding his hand in yours, until Silas gets up abruptly, almost causing the chair to fall down. He turns away from you, to the window, and he stands there, breathing deeply, trying to collect himself. Carefully, you come closer and touch his shoulder, stroking him gently. You want to say it’s gonna be alright, that you have feelings too and don’t need anyone else. That together you can handle it… But he just turns to you and encloses you in his strong arms. You just stand like this in the kitchen lit by the moonlight, holding each other tightly, his face buried into the crease of your neck and the words become useless and meaningless.

\- Just don’t let me go, - you whisper and feel him squeezing you tighter against his chest.

\- I won’t. Ever.


End file.
